


King's Ransom Fan Art

by TheLadyZephyr



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Composite, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/pseuds/TheLadyZephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art for <i>King's Ransom</i>, a spectacular Nobody Dies AU, where rather than offering the Arkenstone, Bilbo (skeptically) arranges for Thranduil and Bard to hold him to ransom against Erebor’s treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Ransom Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [King's Ransom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608922) by [Farasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha). 



> I have apparently fallen down the rabbit hole of creating composites for bagginshield fics. IT'S 4AM WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW AND I REGRET NOTHING!
> 
> If anyone has a fic they'd like me to try create some art for I can be found on [tumblr](http://theladyzephyr.tumblr.com/). Shoot me an ask!


End file.
